Ketika Hujan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Ketika hujan melanda hari valentine, mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**Ketika Hujan**

**Summary: Ketika hujan melanda hari valentine, mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.**

**Characters: Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka**

**Fic ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, enjoy it!**

Hari ini, toko bunga Yamanaka sedang ramai pengunjung. Tak heran, tokoh utama kita, Ino Yamanaka, kewalahan mengurus para pembeli yang ramai. Sebenarnya, kejadian tersebut bukanlah hal baru ketika valentine tiba. Selain cokelat, bunga juga menjadi prioritas utama dan diincar banyak orang. Tak heran, toko bunganya sedang kebanjiran pengunjung.

Ino menyeka peluh di dahinya. Meskipun sedang ramai pengunjung, senyum Ino masih tetap bertengger di wajahnya. Di sampingnya, seorang lelaki berambut nanas sibuk melayani para pelanggan di kasir. Ino tersenyum saat lelaki itu melayani para pelanggan dengan malas.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya beralih ke jendela. Awan gelap menyelimuti Konoha. Ia dapat memastikan, beberapa menit lagi, hujan akan turun membasahi bumi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, rinai hujan mulai membasahi bumi setetes demi setetes. Membuat para pejalan kaki menepi hanya untuk berteduh ke tempat yang aman.

Ino menutup tokonya ketika para pelanggannya telah pulang. Di sampingnya, sosok lelaki berambut nanas tengah menguap seraya melirik ke arah jendela. Matanya menatap malas tetesan hujan yang membasahi bumi.

"Hah, hari _valentine_ jadi suram, deh, karena hujan," Ino berjalan ke dekat pintu, mendudukkan diri seraya menghela napas lelah.

"Tidak juga," jawab Shikamaru pendek, "hujan juga mempunyai banyak manfaat disaat _valentine_."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, menatap bingung ke arah Shikamaru. Seolah menjawab kebingungan Ino, Shikamaru pun menunjuk dua anak manusia yang tengah berteduh di depan tokonya.

"Itu contohnya, mereka yang tadinya tak mengenal samasekali kini menjadi akrab karena hujan. Bukankah itu keajaiban?"

"Iya, tapi 'kan kasihan yang mau menyatakan cinta ketika hari sedang hujan. Bisa-bisa rencananya gagal, 'kan?"

Sejenak, keheningan menguasai suasana yang ada. Pertanyaan Ino pun menggantung di udara—menghilang tanpa adanya jawaban. Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Keheningan terus berlanjut, sampai Ino berinisiatif pergi ke dapur. Shikamaru pun tak peduli, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup matanya, dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur di sofa.

Ketika Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan benda panas mengenai pipinya. Seketika, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan mengucap sumpah serapah pada si pembuat ulah—Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum seraya memberi Shikamaru segelas cokelat panas.

Sejenak, pandangannya teralihkan ke gelas itu. Kemudian menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kali ini, Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas itu cokelat panas, Shikamaru." Ino mengambil tempat di samping Shikamaru, kemudian meminum cokelat panas tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Hanya saja... ini untuk apa?"

Ino berhenti meneguk cokelat panasnya. Pandangannya beralih kepada Shikamaru. "Anggap saja cokelat panas itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena telah membantuku hari ini."

Shikamaru menggangguk paham, kemudian meminum cokelat panas yang diberikan Ino kepadanya. Rasa manis dan hangat melewati kerongkongannya. Menghangatkan tubuhnya di saat cuaca sedang tak bersahabat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau kemari? Pasti urusanmu bukan untuk membantuku melayani pelanggan, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru tersedak, rasa manis yang berada di kerongkongannya kini berganti menjadi rasa sakit yang membuatnya sesak. Berinisiatif, Ino pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru pelan.

"Kenapa kau memberi pertanyaan merepotkan seperti itu, sih, Ino?" Shikamaru mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menganggap segala sesuatu itu merepotkan, Shikamaru. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hah, merepotkan." Ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Shikamaruuuu!"

"Tadinya aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu ke pemakaman ayahmu dan ayahku, tapi, kau sibuk. Ketika tokomu tutup, hujan deras membasahi bumi dan membuat kita terkurung di sini. Merepotkan~."

Ino mengangguk paham, mengerti apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Lagi-lagi hening menguasai ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—Shikamaru yang sedang meminum cokelat panas, dan Ino yang menatap hujan dari kaca jendela.

Ino menatap Shikamaru yang sedang meminum cokelat panas. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengunjungi makam ayahku kemarin. Tapi, hari ini kau mengajakku lagi. Yang aku herankan, kenapa kau mengajakku? Kenapa kau tak mengajak Hinata—yang kehilangan Neji, atau Chouji, sih?"

"Aku... tidak tahu...,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membawaku kemari, aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu ke makam orangtua kita, dan aku tak tahu... tak tahu dengan pikiranku sendiri." Katanya bingung.

Suasana pun menjadi hening kembali. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. tak ingin keheningan berlanjut, Ino pun berinisiatif menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru, sehingga si empunya pundak menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu? Ekspresimu saat menjawab pertanyaanku sama seperti ekspresimu saat kau menghadapi 1001 bandit kelas kakap waktu itu," kata Ino, "lupakan, daripada itu... adakah orang yang kau sukai, Shika? Kau tahu? Hari ini _valentine_, _lho~_."

Shikamaru melirik Ino seraya menguap, hujan benar-benar mendukungnya untuk terlelap.

"Merepotkan, aku malas membicarakan hal itu, Ino."

Ino menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan membunuh. "Hei, _valentine_ itu menyenangkan tahu! Setiap orang di dunia menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai. Bukankah itu keren?"

"Keren?" kata Shikamaru, "menurutku itu malah merepotkan."

"Kau ini selalu saja menganggap semua merepotkan. Jika kau seperti ini terus, tak akan ada yang mau jadi istrimu, tahu!"

"Kau saja yang jadi istriku, gampang 'kan?"

_Blush!_

"Kau mau tidak, Ino?" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Ino melongo sejenak, kemudian tertawa. Itu pernyataan? Pernyataan cinta? Astaga... Shikamaru benar-benar payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Kenapa tertawa, jawab pertanyaanku, Ino!"

"Eh? Tadi itu serius?" kata Ino terkejut.

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil menguap, membuat Ino _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Demi Tuhan... Shikamaru benar-benar tidak romantis. Tapi, walau begitu, itulah Shikamaru yang Ino kenal. Tidak peka, cuek, menganggap semua hal merepotkan, dan paling malas berurusan dengan wanita.

"Aku...,"

"Tak usah kaujawab, Ino. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Ino tersipu, jenius itu benar-benar membuatnya malu. Dan saat itu juga, hujan itu berhenti, tergantikan oleh pelangi yang indah di langit.

"Jadi... kapan tanggal nikahnya?" goda Shikamaru.

Dan pukulan _ringan _Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru _tertidur_ beberapa jam kemudian.

**Tamat.**

**A/N: Happy valentine minna~, thanks for read.**


End file.
